Paper Mario: The Rainbow Stars/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Paper Mario: The Rainbow Stars. Prologue: The Rainbow Stars Intro Mario receives a letter from Princess Peach, asking him to accompany her on a vacation to the bustling city of Rogueside. (Get it? Rogueport plus Flipside?) Mario will arrive at Rogueside in a cutscene and you'll gain control of him for the first time. All you have to do for now is walk forward and there will be a cutscene where a guy in black and white is cornering a Goomba named Goombeatrice. (They have a lot of Thousand-Year Door references in this game.) Talk to Goombeatrice and she'll hide behind you. The guy in black and white will introduce himself as Baron Von Magnum and attack you. Time to fight! Boss Fight: Baron Von Magnum HP: 5 Attack: 1 Defense: 0 This fight is almost fixed so you can't lose. Literally all you have to do is jump on Baron Von Magnum. You don't need to use Action Commands unless you want to. Baron Von Magnum will simply attack by ground pounding you. Just keep jumping until you win! Rogueside After beating Baron Von Magnum, he'll run off. Goombeatrice then kisses Mario fully restoring his HP. She'll then talk about why she was cornered. She's a student under her father Goomber, and she's been researching seven super-powerful objects known as the Rainbow Stars. Baron Von Magnum apparently wanted information on them for an unknown reason. Goombeatrice decides to tell her father Goomber about what happened and joins your party. Partner: Goombeatrice Goombeatrice is the first partner you get in the game. She is very similar to Goombario and Goombella from previous games (though more so Goombella due to her Ultra Rank move.) Outside of battle, you can press X to have her tell you about locations or people. In battle, she can use her Headbonk ability to attack enemies or use Tattle to reveal their HP and weaknesses. Rogueside (Continued) Before you head off to Goomber's house, I'll give you a general tour of Rogueside. You start off at Rogueside Square, the main area. Here you'll find the town's first Item Shop and the Inn. In West Rogueside, you'll find the second Item Shop, Merlon's house, and the Rogueside Arcade, while in East Rogueside, you'll find the Trouble Center and Spyce C.'s house. Goomber's house is located in East Rogueside, next to the Trouble Center. Head there now and Goomber will tell you that you'll need to find the Rainbow Stars before Baron Von Magnum does, because if his theory is correct, then the Rainbow Stars can either revive or seal away an ancient demon. Goomber will give you a couple things, namely the Hammer, the Power Jump badge, and the Rainbow Star Map. You need the Rainbow Star Map to find the Rainbow Stars, the first of which is in Blue Sky Meadow. It also lets you use the Tasty Treat special move, which you can practice if you want. He also explains about using the Hammer, Badges, BP, and FP. He then shows you how to get into Rogueside Sewers, where there's a Warp Pipe to Blue Sky Meadow: smash a block. Yep. That's it. A yellow block. With your hammer. Break the block and jump in the Warp Pipe. Rogueside Sewers As soon as you enter Rogueside Sewers, you'll be confronted by a Goomba, a Paragoomba, and a Spiky Goomba. This is how you learn the jump-hammer system. If you don't know the jump-hammer system, you are a sad person. Kidding! Basically, if you jump on spiked enemies you get hurt, and you can't hammer flying enemies or enemies standing on platforms. After this battle, it's mostly a head right idea until you spot a mysterious platform with an arrow on it. Head in the door, and you'll find yourself in a mysterious dimension: Dimension D! The evil Dimentio will curse you, giving you the ability to turn into a paper plane! (Dimentio tries to be evil in this game, but fails.) Jump on the platform, turn into a plane, and fly to the Warp Pipe to Blue Sky Meadow! Woot woot!